YPC527
is the 27th episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 172nd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Komachi tells everyone a scary story about a deserted house and Rin tries to deny being frightened by it until they decide to investigate the location and she is encouters the mysterious Count Rosett. '' Summary One day during break at school, the girls and fairies gather around Komachi as she tells a scary story of a deserted school that was once a mansion. The mansion owner was Count Rosett, a man with a wonderful girlfriend who died in an unforeseeable accident. He could not accept her death and waited, hoping she would come back; but his determination and grief turned to an illness and later he passed away. Every year on the anniversary of his lover's death, the Count's ghost would appear around the school and whenever he come across a girl about his lover's age, he snatches her. This scares Rin and she faints- shocking the other girls. At Nightmare, Kawarino called for Arachnea, who was frightened to see him. Kawarino compliments her fighting the Cures diligently, but kept being defeated because the fear from her opponents that will exhaust their energy is missing. Then Kawarino disappeared, relieving Arachnea. The group decides to visit the school and everyone seems to be alarmed, other than Komachi, who is excited. Suddenly, the rustle in the trees from the birds scare Rin and Milk, causing Urara to comment on this as Nozomi explains that Rin has always been afraid of ghosts and supernatural things. When they entered the castle, Arachnea observes the girls from above, and in the window, unknown to her is a glowing figure. Inside, everyone walks around trying to find Count Rosett. They are unaware that Arachnea is there, and with her abilities she summons a moving skeleton to scare Rin, causing her to flee in panic. The girls look to see nobody there, causing them to assume Rin was just spooked. By the time Rin stops running, someone taps her on the shoulder. She gets frightened, but to her surprise, its only Mika, who came by to try to meet with Count Rosett for some scoops. Suddenly, thunder erupts from outside, scaring both girls and they decide to remain together before leaving the area. Somewhere in the mansion, the other group entered the art room and Karen and Milk get startled by a statue of Count Rosett. Urara notices that he is holding a hair pin, and the girls happen to discover a painting of his girlfriend, noting that she looks like Rin. In the science room, Rin and Mika try to find the Count but Rin is still freaked out. The same skeleton from earlier springs back to life and starts to chase the girls until Rin trips and Mika abandons her. Rin is quick to get up and quickly hides in another room in hopes that it won't find her, causing her further alarm when she finds a ghost looking around- causing her to faint from fear. Later she is awakened by her friends, and Rin claims to have seen the ghost. Surprised, Urara and Nozomi ask some questions and chat about the sculpture they located earlier and Komachi concludes that the ghost must have been Count Rosett. Nozomi brings up that they also saw the painting, and the girl looked like Rin as Komachi goes over the clues again and is capable of determining what is going on: the Count wished to give his girlfriend a hair pin and mistook Rin for her. They believe if Rin was to fulfill the Count's desires, he may be able to pass on. Rin is shocked by the explanation and points out that she wouldn't be able to do this though, due to being so scared. But Nozomi and Urara urge her to do it to help him. Everyone stands at the edge of the hallway while Rin stands alone. Terrified, she watches as the ghost appears before her, and she notices the scenery changes to that of outside. The Count appears to be very kind and reverts back to his form when he was alive, confessing to Rin that he waited for her. Rin seems to have calmed down, and slowly attempts to tell him the truth, but Arachnea suddenly appears and grows the skeleton into a massive Kowaina. The group transforms into Pretty Cure and fight the Kowaina, when it changes its target to that of the Mansion- causing Cure Rouge to get angry. Arachnea claims this is entirely false, but the Cures argue with her by saying that it was made for the Count's feelings for his love. Arachnea asks them why they would defend someone that scared them a the beginning, and Rouge confesses that with him communicating his true feelings, they were able to understand him better and no longer fear him. With her increased passion, Rouge is able to summon the Rouge Tact and unleashes her most powerful attack, Rouge Burning to destroy the Kowaina and send Arachnea back to Nightmare. The other Cures appear to be astounded with Rin's power and they watch as the Mansion is restored. Count Rosett thanks Rin for what she did, and hands the hair pin to her. She refuses at first, stating that it isn't for her- but he wishes for her to have it as thanks for fighting for his sake. Happily, Rin reconsiders and accepts. They watch as the background brightens up and changes back to the hallway where the girls had been before the battle took place. Count Rosett peacefully disappears into the heavens, and Rin couldn't be any happier to know they helped him. Exiting the Mansion the girls make little jokes, discussing how handsome the Count was, and how he must have been Rin's type- causing her to express anger while they laugh. Suddenly, Mika runs up to tell to tell them about the skeleton, and Komachi asks if she has any pictures. Mika admits she wasn't able to get one, and Komachi tells her to go back to the Mansion in that case, but Mika declines since its so scary. Rin tells her that she shouldn't be scared once she knows the feelings of the ghost, and she looks back to the Mansion and smiles as they observe Rin's beautiful new hair clip. Major Events * Cure Rouge's Rouge Tact debuts and she performs Rouge Burning for the first time. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Milk Villains *Arachnea *Kawarino *Kowaina Secondary Characters *Masuko Mika Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes Category:Episodes